Talk:David's Farm Wiki
hey, if ur on blip.tv, tell dave to see thisJason Diaz 05:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) he lives!!!: add this davidsfarmlives Davetube24 (talk) 20:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) User:Davetube24 I need your help. I am the new admin and I need to convince this spammer that believes this wiki is owned by Dave in disguise. Try to drive him away. Mike Cui (talk) 02:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) more new farm car some more new farm cars that dave should get. a 1994 honda civic ex 5 speed 2 door runs good drives good 112,110 miles, and a 1985 GMC Suburban w/ a 305 chev small block v8 302,700 miles manual windows locks and mirrors and automatic runs great drives like new, and a 2001 volvo s40 1.9t w/ a 1.9 liter turbocharged i4 and a 5 speed, and a 1987 Ford F250 4x4 diesel non turbo 6.9 liter 5 speed, crank windows, manual locks, mirrors and i know dave loves his diesels yup w/ 475,691 miles great truck, and 1 of my all time favorite cars a 2001 Ford mustang GT w/ a 5.0 liter supercharged v8, flowmaster dual exhaust and cold air intake, and 5 speed and one more a 1991 Honda accord exr w/ 2.0 vtec i4, 5 speed, manual everything 251,371 miles, its been sittin 1/2 a year, little beaten 1 side is good runs good drives okay it has a bad misfire on cylinder 1 the cheviac lives the cheviac lives. well you know the davidsfarm cheviac a 1986 pontiac parrisianne that has been trashed severely purchased in 07 no choke, 08 some damage, and in 09 bad fuel lines, holes cut in the hood w/ pipes more dents, 2010 lost the front end, still ran, 2011 hydrolock and still running sitting outside and in 2012 it had a tranny leak and power steering leak, and worn roaters, horrible shape, and in 2013 still ran but not driveable, and this year dave fixed it with parts from a buick and it runs good and drives good yeah" long live the cheviac, and even more damage and i sure hoping for the 2014 cold starts of the cheviac, the ford diesel, the redneck rollercoaster van, the 2000 chevy cavalier, the 1990 toyota gt-s, and the Dpp, and the taliban taxi, and a 1988 jeep wrangler, and the 92 talon, and the aries wagon and do a video called the halfmaster lives where you patch the oil pan, and make new rod bearings, and more repairs then after that i want to see more videos of the halfmaster meeting my youtube idol Hey what"s up i am a huge Davidsfarm fan because he fixes cars, a youtube stunt guy, loves driving old 90"s cars home of the redneck rollercoaster, zoomina, and the cheviac, and the worlds most fuel efficiant Dodge minivan w/ a 1994 vw jetta 1.6 liter turbo diesel, and a 5 speed front wheel drive, and 2 more dodge vans a 1989 Dodge caravan, a 2002 Dodge caravan, a 1987 Dodge aries k le wagon w/ a 2.2 liter turbo intercooled i4 from an 88 dodge daytona, and i want to meet him and make youtube videos, learn how to fix cars, and do stunts and learn how to Drive stickshift, and my favorite cars on Daves farm are the cheviac, the 92 eagle talon, and the redneck roller coaster van , and the 1997 mazda protoge redneck racer, and the 2002 mazda protoge rally car and the kind of cars i would want to ride in are a 1994 jeep wrangler s 2.5 liter i4 and a 5 speed, and a 1994 Dodge caravan se 3.0 liter v6, a 1996 subaru legacy gt turbo 2.5 liter flat 4 5 speed, and a 1989 Dodge caravan se 3.0 liter automatic eli"s first video Also if i visit you next winter we should do a video at your farm 3 hours long in the video we should Do a Spring start up and drive of the white 2001 Dodge ram that you put the transmission on and i'll do the honors of starting the truck up and you will film and i"ll drive it around and we should also drive it on the oval track and also we should see if the tunes work on that truck that dodge then in the vid we should see if we can fix the brakes on that other dodge truck and we should then in the second hour part of the vid is call crazybritishbloke and jen and do a little field drive/derby w/ a 2001 Dodge ram 5.2 liter v8, 98 ford f150 4.2 liter v6, and the 88 nissan 4x4 3.0, and a 1996 subaru legacy wagon 2.2 automatic" and me at age 14 driving the subaru, and jen driving the dodge, and rick driving the other dodge, and me and dave driving the subie and in the 3 hour part part 3 after we"re done this will be funny I ask if i could drive the white dodge back to its spot and you say sure go ahead and after that you drive over where i"m standing in your Diesel caravan and we go back to the building and have a red bull cafinated energy drink".and part 4 Dave and i head back to london in his diesel van and burn like 1/2 tank of fuel it that van then have a cup of regular caffinated coffee and edit and upload our video a call it Eli"s first visit and first car derby drive at Daves farm 15:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)15:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)15:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)15:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) 15:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Did that amateur child porn producer make this wiki? See lots of questions to him here RangeRoverFob (talk) 20:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC)